Bursting (with love and into flames)
by Srinalyn
Summary: Confessing to someone you like is hard enough, with the ever-present fear of rejection and lack of knowledge on how to even go through with it. The added obstacle of your left side bursting into flames doesn't exactly help the situation.


I'm not abandoning my Hetalia stuff ey, just got caught up in BNHA. Starting up a good ol uploading schedule which includes 3 of my Hetalia stores, and the multi chapter BNHA fic I'm writing. Updates will likely be once every two weeks for Hetalia, and once a week for BNHA. Thanks for sticking with me!

* * *

Todoroki Shouto wasn't someone who had a good grasp on the aspects of being in a relationship.

Not that he was in one, of course. He did find that he wanted to be in one, and he was pretty sure Midoriya was open to the possibility as well. However, his lack of experience was something that was a pretty big issue stopping him from even saying anything to Midoriya.

Even besides that, there was the overwhelming fear that Midoriya would reject him, and that the lingering touches and compliments, along with a multitude of other things, were being misinterpreted.

Unwillingly, he'd confided in Uraraka and Kirishima, after they'd badgered him about how he acted around Midoriya, and they assured him that he was not misinterpreting anything. This didn't do much to quell the uncertainty he felt.

They were also the ones that put the idea of properly asking Midoriya to go out with him in the first place. Beforehand, he had been fine with simply being by his side. But after that little inkling of an idea was put in his head, he had really begun to want something with the other boy.

So here he was, smoking, in the most literal sense, in his room as he thought of how he could go about asking Midoriya to date him.

It had become common for his left side to act up, especially when he was near Midoriya.

There was one occurrence where the dorm had had a movie night, and he was sat next to Midoriya, when he found that their legs had tangled themselves together. Midoriya had leaned against him, head against Todoroki's chest, and their close proximity had caused Todoroki's left side to act up. Before he knew it, he had needed to excuse himself from the room, as he'd started smoking, and he was sure Midoriya had begun to feel the heat.

He'd promptly lit on fire as soon as he was out of sight. Kirishima had followed him out, saw him on fire, and made it obvious, through much teasing, that he knew the cause of the flames. Todoroki had just been thankful the smoke detector was in the room farthest from where he was. He was able to use his right side to put a stop to the flames before they could cause smoke to seep out into other rooms.

Unfortunately, that was only one of many times Todoroki would light on fire or start smoking around Midoriya, and it had started to be quite the problem. So as Todoroki sat on his bed, he made up his mind that he'd ask Midoriya out right then. He'd have no need to make up excuses for the fire incidents after he did so, after all.

He calmly stood up, and walked toward his door, taking a deep breath before opening it and stepping out into the hallway.

Kirishima and Uraraka had supplied him of many ways to go about doing this, many of their suggestions not the most appropriate, nor things he could imagine himself doing. The only idea they'd offered that he'd considered was one that involved a simple, blunt confession of "I love you". He had decided to go with that option, though slightly different. He was worried mentions of the word 'love' would scare Midoriya away, or something along those lines.

As he contemplated what he was to say, he found himself stood in front of Midoriya's room. He had been inside many times, and already knew of the walls clad with All Might merch and posters. Most people would find it strange, but Todoroki found it kind of, well, cute. In a Midoriya kind of way.

And so, he lifted up his hand, and knocked it precisely three times against the door. He heard someone move around inside, before the door was opened and Midoriya stood in front of him.

"Ah, Todoroki! You're still up?"

Todoroki hadn't realized what time it was, he noted. He silently scolded himself for possibly waking Midoriya.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?", Todoroki tilted his head slightly, watching as Midoriya quickly shook his head.

"No! Not at all! I tend to go to sleep late," he laughed nervously, "did you need something?"

Todoroki could already feel his left side heat up.

"Yes, actually. Could I talk to you for a moment?"

Midoriya nodded, gesturing for Todoroki to go inside of his room. Todoroki did so, trying to balance his body temperature all the while.

He heard the door shut behind him, as he stared up at the familiar decor of the room.

"What'd you want to talk about?" Midoriya fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

That was it. Todoroki gave up all hope that his left side would cooperate as he knew what he needed to say next.

"Ah, well..." he was already doubting himself, and wasn't sure if he could get out another word without bursting into flames.

His phone vibrated in his pocket just then, and when he pulled it out to check, he noticed a message from Kirishima.

 _'Yo, saw you walking toward Midoriya's room, you finally gonna do it dude? You were smokin a bit. Keep my suggestions in mind ;))'_

The message didn't help Todoroki's nerves at all, but he knew that if he didn't go through with this, he'd never hear the end of it, now that he was aware Kirishima likely knew of his plan.

Bracing himself, he blurted out the words, "I like you."

He searched Midoriya's face for any clues for what he'd say next, and watched as his face turned several shades of red. He doubted he looked much different, save for the steam rising off of part of him.

"Ah, T-Todoroki..." Midoriya stuttered as he spoke, a panicked smile on his face as he struggled to respond. Todoroki felt flames barely being supressed as Midoriya took a step closer to him. and his breath caught in his throat.

"Uhm, sorry, Midoriya. I shouldn't have sprung that on you like that, I understand if you don't feel the same." He was sure he'd scald Midoriya if he came any closer.

"N-No! I, uh, I do feel the same. Uraraka's been bugging me for ages to tell you..." he rubbed the nape of his neck, "I was planning on doing it tomorrow, but I guess you beat me to it. Not that I'm complaining of course! I just, uh..."

Todoroki's left side promptly burst into flames.

Midoriya quickly jumped back, and Todoroki cursed himself for losing control like he did. He made good use of his right side, and cooled himself down enough to the point that he was no longer steaming, let alone on fire. Todoroki noticed he left scorch marks on the floor and ceiling.

He apologized several times, and Midoriya only told him it was okay more times, before closing the distance between them again.

"Is it alright if I... if I kiss you?" Midoriya's face was inches from his, and Todoroki couldn't imagine himself ever saying no to that question.

"Yes."

And then their lips met.


End file.
